


Aussie babe

by Jeageractive



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Neighbors, Weirdly normal neigbors, adorably Aussie Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2385794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeageractive/pseuds/Jeageractive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a new guy in town with a dictionary of his own, horridly untimely choice of apparel, a really fat cat--and somewhat attractive looks. Like, somewhat.</p><p>(Neighbors Au with Australian Eren & mikasa)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RobinRedR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinRedR/gifts).



> I know jackshit about Australia (acknowledging the existence of koalas and kangaroos don't count) I apologize for my hard and useless trying.
> 
> I LOVE YOU RRR *insert bear hug*

He was out raking the first load of dead leaves from his pristine yard, two layers of clothing snugly wrapped around him as he accumulated a pile of browns and faded oranges in tranquility. His neighborhood was a relatively calm one, something he could appreciate very much.

Actually, it _was_. There used to be Mike in the duplex across from his, Nanaba in the second half, Auruo and Petra in another small little little house diagonally from his, Erwin to his right. Hanji was the only one a block away, but still, it was like she lived among them.

It used to be only them. And then finally it happened-the deserted house to his left somehow got an owner after Erd left it to move out with his girlfriend, and in a long while.

He was raking, serene and silent, and only looked up at the heavy rumbling coming from the shared parking lot behind the empty house, figuring it was a bigger vehicle than usual. He ignored it soon enough and returned to the job at hand.

Footsteps, voices, occasional shouts and thuds, and they echoed, drawing nearer.

"I'm totally knackered- tell him to learn how to dry a ute, that pommie bloke." A male voice grumbled, and it took Levi a full thirty seconds to realize it was English because it sounded more like "Erm twetaylly naked tell'eem ta blablahblah pompom"

He payed it no attention and continued about, hearing the creak of a fence, more thudding and the roll of wheels, and a quiet female voice.

"Where are your manners?" He heard the female whisper, and then the footsteps were coming closer.

"G'day, mate."

Levi raked another rakeful, stopped when he realized he was being addressed, and glanced up. A rather young looking brunet stood by his picket fence, averagely tall and lean, dressed in a light looking t-shirt and...shorts? Levi didn't mean to give him that annoying once over, but he did, because honestly, all he needed right now was a surfboard and the look would be complete. It was sort of October and the wind might've been stinging in lashes, so Levi wasn't sure what to think.

He noticed, smiled sheepishly, carding a hand through his messy bangs."Didn't check the weather forecast before I hopped into the plane."

His accent was European-no, a bit harder to read, and Levi wasn't able to identify it straight off."Ah." He said simply."A newcomer, I presume?"

"Aussie doing horrible blending in with the yanks-pleasure to meet you." He extended a hand over the fence, and Levi wasn't sure if he should shake his hand or open the fence for him-but in the end he did the former. His grin widened, and Levi was acutely aware of his natural looking tan--light and beautiful and a remarkable contrast to the rest of his features."My name's Eren Jaeger, I'm here with my sister to start off uni next term."

"Levi." He said simply, and merely blinked when a crinkle later a variant bouquet of flowers was held over the fence. His eyes flicked from the flowers to Eren's friendly smile-severely confused.

His smile dropped, and so did his hand a bit."I'm sorry-you don't like them?"

"What? No." Levi also felt severely rude at the moment, but still no less confused. He opted to taking the bouquet of his hand."I'm just not very used to being handed flowers from a random stranger."

"Well, _now_ we're neighbors. Nothing strange." He beamed again-and Levi realized it must've been Australian etiquette or something. He wasn't very good with this kind of stuff, but he managed a 'thank you' anyway.

"Lovely talking to you, Levi-if you'll excuse me, I'll go search for something passable to wear and settle down some. Have a good one!" He walked along the fence again, surveying Levi's house a bit."That's a beaut. So trim and tidy I could royally ruin it for you."

Levi just blinked-he still wasn't capable of deciphering his words completely, and waved awkwardly when who Levi assumed was Eren's sister gave him a smile. He mulled over the way he just drawled his name, begging himself not you use the term 'cute'.

"I'm crooked and hungry, and it's cold out. It's already Crissie here, 'Kasa." Was what he last heard before they proceeded in bringing luggage back and forth.

He sighed, stared at the bouquet for a second, before stepping inside to put it somewhere pretty. He found a small vase and filled it halfway with water, dumping the stems inside. He put them on his dinner table and only then noticed a hand sized box among the flowers.

He pulled it out, found out it was a box of chocolate- and internally groaned. Hanji was the only person who practically thrust her friendship upon him uninvited-but she did it in a way Levi was able to counter and avoid (until he gave up). He wasn't sure how to counter and side step this.

Great. He was trying to give up on sugar, to stick to a partially healthy diet here. He popped a truffle in his mouth guiltily anyway.

-

Levi had one complaint-one question, he decided, as he returned to tidying up the half he neglecting the day before. Does this child not rest? Like, if this were him, he'd at least sleep through the first three days before even _contemplating_ getting out of bed.

Yet here Eren was, leaning against his picket fence again, talking his ear off while he watched him work. It's been at least half an hour and he had another t-shirt on, the only difference in his choice of apparel are longer pants and a red scarf loose around his neck.

"I miss it back home a bit-it took a lot of convincing to get my mom's approval of this." He paused."Her approval isn't as approving as you'd think. Let's just say we made it out somehow."

"Mommy's boy, aren't you?" Levi said idly, not glancing up. 

"Wha-of course not." he said indignantly- and at this point, Levi had found his accent quite entertaining to listen to. And a lot more easier to understand."You don't have any insects 'round here. Not even a blowie."

"Blowie? What, is that your nickname for blow job?"

It was amusing to see how quickly his face ignited."No-like a mozzie, lord, where do you get these ideas from?"

"Can't say I know what a mozzie is."

"Ugh." He sighed."Yanks."

Levi assumed Yanks were them strange American humans, and internally laughed."It's cold out here. Want to come inside?"

"Don't wanna trouble you-"

"Coffee or tea?" Levi said, putting his rake aside and tugging at his gloves, restraining himself from adding an unfriendly 'but you already did'.

Eren grinned, shrugged a bit. Levi opened the fence for him because he didn't seem to be willing to do it on his own."Coffee is good."

-

"Mikasa's out already-she has a friend here to show her around. We need some groceries anyway." Eren said as he set his cup down, crossing ankles. He looked around the living room curiously, eyes bright and pretty and everywhere. 

Levi took a moment to appreciate a new found beauty-uh, object of interest, and sipped his tea.

"You're so tidy, Levi."

"I expect not as much from you?"

"Honestly, I try." He shrugged."It doesn't work very well. I can't do much without Mikasa."

"So now you're a sissy's boy, too."

He looked like he was about to retort, but sighed in defeat instead."Well whatever, good on ya." He paused, putting his hand on his knee for a second."Think I can't wear my thongs anymore-seems it's going to snow soon. And here I bought five pairs." 

Levi tried not have a major spit take-swallowed his tea, put his cup down, and _then_ proceeded to give Eren a disbelieving look. Eren was doing that looking around thing, and when he noticed Levi's gaze double took before blinking back at him.

"What?"

"Your...thongs?"

"Uh huh."

Okay. Levi stopped staring. Whatever, he wasn't one to judge.

"Wait, are we talking about the same thongs here?" Eren suddenly said.

"I thought we were talking about string panties." Levi replied honestly, and Eren turned a hundred shades of mortified. 

"No! They'h like, _sandals_!"Levi couldn't help but be completely aware of his accent at that moment, his expression.

"Flip flops?"

" _Yes!_ " He said in that same tone, looking absolutely pained, and put a hand to his face.

Levi laughed because he couldn't _not_ -this was fucking ridiculous and he'd never felt more inclined to do so. It was almost strange to hear himself laugh, but Eren didn't know him-it might as well seem completely normal to him.

"Why are you _laughing_ this is-" Eren said, but then paused to give Levi a look, and cracked up gradually too.

"My stomach hurts." Levi breathed, forcing himself to stop because god fucking dammit _stop_.

Eren was on the floor by now, head in his arms and against the couch."They're _panties_ \--?"

Levi wheezed another laugh, threw his cushion at Eren."Get out. I swear to god I can't."

"I'll go feed my cat." He said, wiping tears at the corners of his eyes, sentence breaking off in another giggle."You just-try to not hurt yourself."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry is unedited :( it's okay if you don't understand half of the things Eren says, you're not supposed to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would've made the setting Canadian if i knew what Aussies called Canadians-like, candies? XD

Levi was undeniably doomed with his persistently friendly, awkwardly spoken, remarkably endearing and beaming neighbor. Like, don't even get him started.

Eren waited for him like a kicked puppy when he went to work, having nothing to do himself as he'd been expecting answers from several job interviews, and his lack of occupation made him even more of an occupation starved little brat. Come to think of it, everything about him was like a little puppy. Little puppy with a hostile, demanding and sagging cat. It was so fat it probably barrel rolled instead of walking because it's little paws couldn't possibly support all that weight.

Levi came home one afternoon to find them working the barbecue, and at this point he'd been far beyond questioning their misplaced tendencies.

"Oi, Levi, come join us for a barbie." Eren, of course, has to straight off say.

"Barbie?"

Eren blinked, raising an eyebrow."B.B.Q" He air quoted, and Levi laughed.

"Thanks, but--"

"No, no, if you're going to force me to a cup of coffee, then I'll force you to a grill as well."

"Oh." Said Levi, loosening his scarf."Didn't know you felt that way." He changed into more comfortable clothes and joined them in the end.

"Need help?" He inquired as he eyed Mikasa over the heat, tongs in hand.

"No thank you."

Eren gave him a stare after this, and he countered it with one of his own. He waited for it, Lev's lips twitching a bit."Maybe to toss another shrimp on the--"

"Hah, I knew you'd say that." The brunet quickly interjected, and Mikasa just rolled her eyes.

"It's almost offending to know how narrow you expect our cuisine to be."

"Just teasing you."

Eren hovered over her and tried to help his own, but she took the lighter gun from his hand before he could inflict any damage. Levi scrutinized Eren while he was at it, because how could he not."When are you going to ditch the t-shirt?"

He subconsciously looked down at himself, shrugging a bit."Soon as I update my wardrobe. Ooh, it burns." He stuck his finger in his mouth for a second."Say, I've been meaning to ask you--Blondie, what's his name?"

"Erwin."

"Yeah, him." Eren stopped in thought, as if trying to collect his words."He's kind of--I don't know, like...?"

"Severely attractive?" He offered casually.

"Um, yes. That." He grinned a bit, maybe beamed would be a better way to put it--and Levi approved, because who the fuck cared if Erwin was attractive, he couldn't smile like this.

Levi didn't remember when _this_ thought had developed.

"He's not my type, to be honest."

_Same._

_I think I'm starting to like green eyes better than blue._

He didn't just think that, either.

Mikasa's a life saver."Come help me serve, Eren."

Levi zoned out for a while. He came to to Mikasa practically throwing a tantrum."That's not how you pour it, Eren, you ruined the damn thing!"

"Well, geez 'Kasa, don't get your panties--I mean, your  _thongs_ in a twist."

Eren and Levi cracked up again--Mikasa completely unaware and confused. Eren tried to explain, but all she got were incoherent syllables and she gave up on them soon enough.

-

Eren's reaction to full a blown, typical winter in Chicago was simply priceless. Levi, fortunately didn't miss it. 

The idiot came out in his shorts and t-shirt just as Levi was pulling on his boots to shovel a driveway for his car, cringing at the instant lash of wind, cold and snow. 

"What are you doing?" Levi said incredulously."Put some clothes on, Jesus."

"Woah, it's the real Crissie here!" He wrapped his arms around himself, sticking his tongue out to catch a snowflake. 

Levi facepalmed as he left through his fence.

Eren squinted, eyes drifting from the gray sky to the rooftops, to the blindingly white ground."The grass is totally cactus."

"No, I'm pretty sure the grass is still grass."

"I mean it's dead."

Mikasa came out at that moment and Levi sighed in relief when she pulled him back inside, because he was certain Eren wouldn't mind standing there till he got frost bite, that suave motherfucker. 

He joined him that evening for a cup of hot chocolate and a blanket, Levi preferring to indulge in his tea instead. Eren was super excited for this 'Crissie' of his.

"Mikasa's getting some lights and such, we want to be prepared early. I was wondering how you spend it around here."

Levi shrugged."most of the time we have a get together in our neighborhood. Petra and Auruo are the only ones who leave to celebrate with family."

"That's nice. I mean I was wondering what to do, mom actually wanted it us to stay till December--but we wouldn't have time to get settled if we'd waited."

"You still have a month and a half to worry about your Crissie."

Erens smiled into his cup, Levi had the dumb feeling in his gut. He subdued it with discipline. It was a bit too persistent for his liking, though.

"Where's the dunny?" Eren asked, and Levi just stared back blankly."Uh, the washroom."

"Pfft. Dunny." Levi lowered his cup, smirk playing at his lips. "You make everything sound adorable, don't you? Go down the hall, last door to your left."

"Dunny isn't adorable." Eren said idly, collar of his shirt sliding a little low on his shoulder as he got up. Levi unconsciously regarded his cutely rumpled shirt, his baggy shorts. Um, maybe he stared at his ~~noticeably round~~ ass a bit longer than he'd admit.

Like, he shouldn't have been staring in the first place.

He put his cup down, pressed a hand to his temples and told himself to think of Jesus. Wow, _such_ a great help. Who's tactical restraining measure was this for again? Ah yes, Hanji. It didn't work for him.

Eren came back lightly padding against the floor, flopping into the couch with a sigh as he snuggled under a light blanket again."Whew, it's cold. I miss our beach."

"You didn't come at the best time of year, really."

"I can tell." He folded his knees to his chest and put his chin atop his arms."Do you happen to have a doona?"

"Please use words I can understand."

"It's a--" he blew a few stands of hair away from his face."Doovalacky. Thing. It's just stuffed quilt, mate, how do you not know what a doona is?"

"A duvet."

"Oh, and you say _we_ use adorable words." 

"I'll get you one." Then he added as an afterthought as he crossed the hallway,"Everything about you's adorable. Like, Aussies. In general." Smooth. So smooth. Godfuckingdamn. 

"Don't tell that to Mikasa. She doesn't like the word adorable. And trust me, she isn't." He came back with his duvet and put in Eren's lap, to which he instantly snuggled to like a little puppy and gave Levi a smile that was like painful squeeze to his heart.

It hurt in a really good way.

When had he turned into such a masochist again?

"Sit beside me." Eren said casually, patting the empty space beside him. Sure, why not.

_Because get a damn grip of yourself._

Eren turned on the TV and flipped through channels without much interest. They exchanged some laid back conversation every now and then, the TV soon blending into a mere background drone.

"Did you do that weird Keratin hair treatment stuff?" Eren asked seriously, and Levi tried to not downright bristle when fingers carded through a section of his hair."It so smooth, darn."

Eren's fingers trailed to his undercut and Levi moved away."Do you realize that you're just--feeling my head?"

Eren laughed a bit, quickly putting his hand in his lap."I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

Levi bit back from telling him that it was weird because it felt _good._ "It's fine." 

"You know, frankly I find that..." Eren said as he quirked an eyebrow, face heating up a bit."You sort of just, get increasingly more...beautiful the more I look at you." It looked like he was trying not to cringe, Levi did the same, but hey--how courageously bold.

And all Levi could say was,"How poetic." Because just looking back at Eren was embarrassing enough because wow, how much he hadn't expected that and geez, how could he convey to him that--"I kind of realized that you were fucking gorgeous the moment I saw you, like, if you know what I mean? I didn't need much time to figure it out." He added a few hand motions for affect, and Eren's eyes weren't focused on his face but strangely, they were.

He opened his mouth to say something, forgot his words, closed it for another moment till he found them again."I do. Um, know what you mean." 

Levi realized if he licked Eren's cheek right now it'll hiss. Wait, why would he lick his cheek in the first place? 

Or.

_Just shut the fuck up, Levi._

_And kiss him._

Sometimes words are enough, sometimes they aren't, sometimes actions are too much--but he guessed this little kiss was just fine. No, it wasn't fine, it was absolutely amazing and it _didn't_ just stay a little kiss.

It turned into 'wows' and 'yeahs' and moans and hickeys and Eren staying for the night and angry overprotective sisters. And probably a broken chair because Mikasa could get her thongs in a big twist, apparently.

Eren got him a thong for his birthday jokingly. They shared a warm doona. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ew. That was just. Ew. That was also the closest i'll ever get to implying smut, haha.  
> //hides under doona//


End file.
